


Inspiration

by KryptoKiwi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, Belonging, Canon Related, Feelings, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Getting to Know Each Other, Gift Fic, How Do I Tag, I Am The Worst At Summaries Confirmed, I Tried, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Moving In Together, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Roommates, Volleyball Dorks in Love, thank novo's fics and the recent chapters for that, you can pry artsy semi out of my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptoKiwi/pseuds/KryptoKiwi
Summary: Life has a habit of knocking you down and then extending a hand to help you back up. That last part is exactly what (re)meeting Konoha felt like when Semi decided to give college a go. Things were...nice. He was nice.
Relationships: Konoha Akinori/Semi Eita
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [novocaine_sea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/gifts).



> HI. I'VE NEVER WRITTEN EITHER OF THESE TWO BEFORE BUT LISTEN. I TRIED. ALSO GO CHECK OUT NOVO'S FICS BECAUSE THEY OPENED MY THIRD EYE. I WROTE THIS BECAUSE OF HOW GOOD THEIR WRITING IS. IGNORE MY BAD SUMMARY OF THIS FIC AND JUST HAVE FUN READING MAYBE. THANKS A MILLION. Y'ALL ARE COOL.

When Semi first thought “roommate”, it was a very different picture. He’d expected all sorts of formalities and regulations and etiquette. The kind of stuff you pretended to care about to not look dickish. What he wasn’t expecting was Konoha. Konoha was nice. He was chill, albeit sassy when he felt the urge. A go-with-the-flow kind of person. Semi liked that. It was comforting in such a crazy city. Adjusting to Tokyo life was almost as bad as adjusting to college itself. He needed a drink. Maybe five.

The two did not remember much of each other from high school, as Shiratorizawa and Fukurodani rarely met up. But the names still seemed familiar when room assignments were handed out. It took a little time living together to notice. They spent hours rewatching what salvaged game footage there was, interchangeably roasting and complementing each other. They both agreed it would have been fun to play more matches together back then.

Semi almost spat out his drink when Konoha asked for some sets one evening. See, what he hadn’t expected was for Konoha to still be so damn _good_ at the game. Meanwhile, he was an out-of-shape gremlin who took more to the arts after his last season with Shiratorizawa. Both his social life and habits like good nutrition/exercise kinda tanked as a result. It was half the reason he decided to go back to school and make the move to Tokyo. Staying cooped up in his house in Sendai was depressing. Trying to make some sort of living off of uninspired pieces? Even moreso. His parents and even some of his friends had started to notice that he wasn’t the same.

Konoha seemed to get it, though. That continuing volleyball wasn’t going to be for everyone. After all, he himself only played recreationally with a group of classmates when they had time. He wasn’t a part of any formal team. He didn’t look down on Semi for not being top-notch anymore. In fact, Konoha even offered him an invitation to join them if he felt up to it. Which was pretty damn cool.

The first few practices, Semi simply sat with his notebook and watched. He enjoyed sketching or writing about the best plays. He’d sometimes humor them and toss a few sets or do some serves. He preferred to enjoy the atmosphere, though. The smell of the gym alone was enough to take him back to high school.

Semi didn't know when they became friends. Maybe it was when they’d gone out to eat with their little group. Maybe it was the nonsensical texts back and forth between classes. Maybe it was the crappy movies they’d load in on weekends. Maybe it was when he’d been so exhausted from studying for exams that he passed out in the wrong bed and Konoha didn’t kill him for it. (Easy mistake, okay? Both mattresses were vacant at the time. Shut up.)

When the last day of the term came, though, Semi noticed something was off. Luckily, his roommate wasn’t hard to talk to. He never was. It seemed Konoha didn’t like the idea of getting assigned a dorm with someone else the following semester. Semi wasn’t sure whether he wanted to freak out too, kiss him, tell him he was silly, or all of the above. So instead, his big dumb mouth just suggested they rent out a place together. But when his equally big intrusive thoughts wouldn’t let him sleep on the ride back home that night, he knew they needed to talk. And preferably before signing any agreements. What even was all that?

Maybe Semi was being dramatic because he was scared of the future. It wouldn’t be unusual. Konoha had _become_ a part of Tokyo. The dude grew up there. Those roots kind of became his, too. All the adventures back and forth from the local shops hidden among the touristy places. The mutual groaning over grades and textbook readings. Even the people Semi met during those few months.

Konoha had a way of making people feel connected that was surreal. He wasn’t genuinely bothered by much. Not even being woken up with frantic pacing around because some stupid question was hard to answer. Not even listening to someone obsess over “Which color should go here?” or “Does this line sound right?”

Semi realized his perfectionist ass _needed_ that.

They agreed to meet again two weeks later and spend a few days looking around for places. Semi had stayed with Konoha’s family during this time. It only cemented what he’d already known and been prepared to address. After everyone else left for the day, he knocked on the door to Konoha’s room. The latter comically rubbed the sleep from his eyes. All Semi could do was laugh. Then the deafening silence came. For once, words didn’t come out. He figured they wouldn’t, though. So he just handed over the small, worn-out notebook.

He sat on the floor while Konoha flipped through each page. It was amusing to watch the range of emotions flash across his face. Semi’s favorite expression was the one that crept up as he reached the end. He knew Konoha had grown curious about what was inside the book. A natural reaction after seeing it so often. He would have wanted to know, too. But he also knew his (former) roommate was far more polite and would never have asked. Most of its contents were random, though the last two pages were new additions. The first held a sketch of Konoha himself, beaming. The way Semi enjoyed seeing him. The second held a goofy depiction of them carrying boxes on their hypothetical moving day. On the back of it was...a poem? A letter? Lyrics? Something. The handwriting was awful, though. He could tell Konoha gave up on trying to make it out. It had gotten all smudged.

Semi hadn’t noticed until later on, either, that all his drawings and notes from their time together served as an oddly shaped mirror of them. Based on the look Konoha gave him, he must have reached a similar conclusion. Semi still didn’t have it in him to speak. He held his breath, waiting for a response. Konoha quietly sat down next to him and leaned his head against his shoulder. He started to flip through the book again. Halfway through, he asked if he could keep it. The answer was, predictably, “yes”.

Semi did _not_ plan to see the drawing of them framed and placed on Konoha’s desk as they finished unpacking their belongings into the new apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: APPARENTLY KONOHA DOES, IN FACT, PLAY FOR A RECREATIONAL TEAM IN THE TIMESKIP? WHAT THE HELL?! I wrote this months before Chapter 392 came out! Who knew?


End file.
